Austin and Ally teenage pregency
by Pswenson
Summary: Ally Dawson was a normal 17 year old then one party turned her and her best friend Austin Moon into teenage parents. Now they have to struggle school Austin music career friends and each other how will they make it though
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 The incident

Ally's pov..

I just woke up to Austin in my bed room this could not be happening to me. Im not even sure how I got here.

Last night

I was dancing with Austin at Trish birthday party

"Great party were the birthday girl anyways" I said as Austin gave me a cup with something in it that doesn't even smell good.

"I think she went with Dez to make out or something no clue" Austin said not trying to laugh so hard because its hard for use to know that are best friends use to hate each other are now dating.

"Austin what in this cup it smells awful" trying not to spit it up

"Its beer Ally Trish big brother Anthony got it for the party" as hes laughing at the face that I just made

"Austin now I don't feel so great can you drive me home" as I almost feel over because I just realize that I drink 3 cups

"Yea I can drive you home Als you OK you look like your going to pass out "Here i'll carry to my car so you don't fall over" he picks me up and yell "TRISH GREAT PARTY IM GOING TO BRING ALLY HOME AND DEZ DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID"

"BY AUSTIN BY ALLY AND THANKS FOR COMING SEE YOU GUESS TOMORROW" trish yells from somewhere we exit her house to Austin car

back to present time

what happen after that and way is Austin also nude omg did we so it no no this cant be happening. I got out of bed got dressed went down stairs and wait for Austin to get up

Austin pov...

OK I just had the craziest dream me and Ally slept together. Gets up realize hes nude ok made it wasn't a dream alright Austin everything alright looks over on the other side of the bed Allys gone. Got dressed and walks down stairs

"He can we talk" Ally say looking sad like shes still trying to figure everything out still

"Yea Als whats wrong you can tell me anything" as I sat next to her

"What happened last night the last thing I remember is getting in your car" she said as she started cry

" Well we kinda slept together" as I sat up better

"What no way this can not be happening Austin this is your fault" she said storming off.

"Im sorry Als if theirs anything to make you feel better im there for you" as I walked to her trying to claim her down

"There is get your car out of my yard before my dad gets home tonight" whats does she mean by car in her yard? So I walked outside pulling Ally with me so she can show me

"No my baby my dads going toy kill me how did this happen I know for a fact that I parked in your drive way"

"Made you don't remember much from last not either now leave I have to get ready for work" I watched her leave got in my car an left her house.

**Thats the end of chapter 1 so im new to this so if you have any ideas please help out Thanks and please not hurtful thoughts.**

**Thank you **

**I don't own Austin and Ally **

**Happy new year **

**love pswensonoo2**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 finding out/ new song**

**Allys p.o.v**

**Today I found out im pregent im scared to what Austin going to say im so scared I started to write a new song to help what im feeling **

**Ally starts singing out loud **

**"Merry Go 'Round"**

**If you ain't got two kids by 21,**

**You're probably gonna die alone.**

**Least that's what tradition told you.**

**And it don't matter if you don't believe,**

**Come Sunday morning, you best be there in the front row like you're supposed to.**

**Same hurt in every heart.**

**Same trailer, different park.**

**Mama's hooked on Mary Kay.**

**Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.**

**Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.**

**Mary, Mary quite contrary.**

**We get bored, so, we get married**

**Just like dust, we settle in this town.**

**On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go**

**Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.**

**This merry go 'round.**

**We think the first time's good enough.**

**So, we hold on to high school love.**

**Sayin' we won't end up like our parents.**

**Tiny little boxes in a row.**

**Ain't what you want, it's what you know.**

**Just happy in the shoes you're wearin'.**

**Same checks we're always cashin' to buy a little more distraction.**

**'Cause mama's hooked on Mary Kay.**

**Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.**

**Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.**

**Mary, Mary, quite contrary.**

**We get bored, so, we get married.**

**Just like dust, we settle in this town.**

**On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go**

**Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.**

**This merry go 'round.**

**Mary, Mary, quite contrary.**

**We're so bored until we're buried.**

**Just like dust, we settle in this town.**

**On this broken merry go 'round.**

**Merry go 'round.**

**Jack and Jill went up the hill.**

**Jack burned out on booze and pills.**

**And Mary had a little lamb.**

**Mary just don't give a damn no more.**

**Austin p.o.v**

**I was walking to go talk to Ally when I heard her singing from the parctces room she was really good the song sound amzing so I walked upstaries to here better.**

**"He the songs great you sound amzing Als" I walked to the pion **

**"Austin what are you doing here you scared me dont ever do that again" she punched me really hard**

**"OW that hurt so why did Trish yell at me today she sound like she was going to kill me" Allys face went really pale like i've never seen before**

**Allys p.o.v **

**Way did I tell Trish im not ready to tell Austin yet**

**"earth to Ally" hes funny when hes trying to get my attion**

**"Um Austin we need to talk like big time this is important" I went to sit on the couch with Austin following me**

**"Als you know you can tell me anything" he put his around me thats when I started to bladder**

**"Well what if somebody knew came into are lifes like a ..." that when I freaked out and falt sike to my stomack **

**"Ally like what you know you can tell me anything were best friends" man hes cute but were not just friend were about to be parents together this is harder then I though**

**"Austin im pregent I found out today yes your the dad and only you and Trish knows im so scared what everyone else will think of me" thats when I started to cry i'v been try to hold it in all day he must think im a baby or somthing "I feel stupied im sorry you can walk out if you want" **

**Austin p.o.v **

**Ok I know this is crazy but im kindy happy this happen to use I love Ally with all my heart **

**"Ally its ok im not going anywhere im here to stay and your not stupied shit happens for a reason and I love you with all my heart" wow that took alot out of me way is she still crying**

**"I cant stop crying Austin I love you to i'v been afried to tell you that like forever" I grab here and kissed for real this time **

**"So Als should we become a couple for are unborn baby" I still holding her in my arm **

**"Yes we should not just for the baby but for the both of use" I like the way that sounds**

**"So Als who should we tell next please not be are parents" I can not tell my parent they'll kill me **

**"Well Austin we have are parent Jimmy and Dez to till" omg I forgot about Jimmy Star hes my boss he'll probly fire me from the best job ever**

**"dez first then parents last Jimmy because getting fired is harder then getting ground for life" I had to do my sweet smile there**

**"Ok" wow she took that easser then me**

**End of chapter 2**

**I do not own Merry Go Round By Kacey Musgraves **

**I also don't own Austin And Ally**

**I'll try to post chapter 3 soon just school starts on Thursday and I have to get ready for finals which are coming soon thanks for reading**

**Love Pswenson**

**not Pswenson002 made a mistake on that one**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 telling Dez and finding a pan to tell parents

Austin's P.O.V

"hey Dez whats up" I have to tell because I lost rock paper sessers to Ally

"you can tell me anything Austin where buddys thats why im here so you want to help me build a gingerbread house don't you" Man Dez is getting wireder by the minute alright just say no then blurt it out

"no Dez I don't want to build gingerbread house I came to tell you ALLY PREGNANT AND IM THE BABY S DAD" wow I thank I made have scard Dez because he looks worried

"you did what you and Ally aren't even married wow you make me not look up to you anymore Buddy but I will always be there when you need me" wow Dez took that will

"well me and Ally are now a couple but not when it happened" (phone stars ringing)

Phone conversation **Ally**/ _Austin_

_"Hey Als whats wrong"_

**"nothing wrong its time to tell are parents so I can be able to look my parents in the eyes"**

_"Yea lots go I just told Dez he took it well"_

**"thats good come over to my house when ever your ready"**

_"im on my way i'll just say by to Dez love you Als"_

**"love you to see you soon"**

end of call

"who was that"

"Ally she wants me to comeover to tell her parents so she can fouces on the baby" Man I love Ally she so sweet

"alright so I guess i'll let you go so you can be with our girl I am going to wait for my girl to get fired today from wherever she go hired" yea wherever Trish is that girl need to just stop looking and keep getting me musci jobs

"bye Dez"

"see yea"

AT ALLYS HOUSE

Allys P.O.V

where Austin he need to get her im going to go crazy my dad keeps asking whats wrong so I locked myself in my bedroom

"Ally honey Austin here should I send him up or are you coming down" way is she so nice oh shes playing me to try to figer it out nice try women

"send him up I need to talk to him" act stupied and she'll never figure out till I tell them tonight

"hey how my favorit to people" wow hes really sweet today

"my mother trying to push my bottons like big time" Austin should really stop being so hot

"I have an idea how are parents can't kill use about the baby"ok I will listion to a bad idea if I have to

"shot im listioning"how could I not I don't want to get yelled at

"our parents are friends so made if we tell them in the same room they wont get mad at use because they will have there friend in the room so they don't want to look like the bad parents" that was the best idea ever I could kiss him

"Austin your a genius we could ivent your parents over to dinner then tell them together and then over where not in trouble for a little while" wow not getting in trouble infront of Austin would be terrible I need somebody there for when I cry

"so lets do it tonight so my parents stop asking where i've been I used Dez for awhile but his parents told my parents that I have'nt been there" ok he could have told the truth hes parents know were a couple

"I will go talk to my parent then they can tell your parents" Ally shoots Ally scores now I just have to convice Austin to move out with me

"Ok I got your back you got mine" yes of course because I could tell anyone what actally happend and he could get in trouble

"I will be right back" I blowed him a kiss for good luck "mom can I ask you something" my mother been trying to talk to me for days so she should want to talk

"yea honey im all your's you know you can task me anything" wow she nice today made mine and Austin plan will go well

"could we have mr. and mrs. moon over for dinner tonight we have'nt seen them in awhile" playing innocent always work for my mom

"of course Mark and Storime are always welcome here I will give them a call right know" wow Austin plan met actally work

"oh Austin coming to just to let you know" could not leave him out hes part of this mess just as much as I am

" of course he is its not a party with out him" wow mom thinks its a party so that mean they'll be drinking which make my job easier

"i'll wait right here soyou can tell me what they said" also I did not want to walk up the staries I am way to lazy scence im carring a life inside of me

"ok Stormie we will see you tonight can't wait" alright now the plans going the way I want

"so there coming" of course I already knew I was listioning the whole time

"yes they are so get dressed and be ready" I am first texting Austin

the convstation **Ally**/_Austin_

**the plans going great now we just have to tell them**

_I know my parents told me to get ready xox _

**your so sweet **

_I know _

**End of chapter 3**

**I don't own Austin and Ally **

**so I need your guess help should something happen to Ally while there telling there parents or should I not be so mean I feel like I need to add some drama**

**Love pswenson**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Finally tell the parents/ Ally gets sick

**shout outs 2 **

**Jay humming bird and Ausllybade4ever**

**thanks keep the review's coming and always post idea im an open book.**

Allys p.o.v

I am freaking out like big time her and I don't feel the greatest. Ally breath its just yours and Ausin's parent whats the worst that could happen.

"Ally the Moon's are here come down" wow there already here ok now just breath and walk down the stares

"coming Dad" now I feel sick

"hey Ally you looks so adorable" Austins mom is always so sweet to me

"thanks Mrs. Moon your always so nice" wow made this is going to be easer then I thought

"hey Mike Stormie lets let the kids talk and we can see what the miss needs" they finally left thank god now I can talk to Austin

"Austin we should tell them after dinner and after my Dad had a few drinks" yea my Dads a great person when hes had a drink

"yea great idea come here so that your not standing and you look a little pale Als" what does he mean by pale I feel fine but I also can't see myself so I will take Austin word

"ok and how bad do I look pale" I had to ask made its because im nevers I don't know

"your paler then the white lamp shade and your really warm are you ok and tell the truth because I care for your health alot" wow he really cares about me and I am not ok so made I should tell him

"you want the truth" he shakes his head so that means I better start talking "ok my head hurting like crazy my stomach feels crappie and I have been throwing up everything ok I told you I am not ok"

Austins p.o.v

"ok my head hurting like crazy my stomach feels crappie and I have been throwing up everything ok I told you I am not ok" I feel so bad I did this to her and I feel awful

"Ally its ok you can cry all you want I know this is a tough time you have the rights to cry" I feel like a bad person I can't do anything for her and she has 8 more months of this and its my fault

"Austin I will be right back I have to go to the bathroom"

"ok" I watched her walk away then I grad the nearest pollow and started cry

"Austin my boy whats wrong did you and Ally get in a fight" OMG where did he come from

"no dad I just have lots going on thats making me go crazy" I do with school and my music career the baby so much going on

"son its ok but please cry in your bedroom you don't want the Dawson think your a cryer" I wish I could just yell Allys pregent so I think I have the rights to cry

"yea dad ok" he should just leave me alone for a minute

"alright nice talking to you" so now he leave

A SOUND COME'S FROM THE BATHROOM

"Als you ok" I have never ran thats fast before in my life

"Ally open the door are you ok"

"no sound" alright I am opening the door she should really learn to lock the door

"omg Ally are you ok MR. AND MRS. DAWSON MOM DAD ALLLLY FAINT IN THE BATHROOM" hopefully someone heard me come Ally wake up

"Ally honey Austin what happen" I don't know people

"She left to come to the bathroom and now shes on the floor people now I think she need to go to the hospital" I picked up Ally and carried her and grad my car keys and left the house

"Austin we will meet you there" I am driving a little over the speed limit so I can get here there faster

At the hospital

"HELP MY GIRLFRIEND FAINTED I NEED A DOCTER FAST" the nurse came and took Ally away and I am freaking out hopefully nothing sersely wrong with her

"Mr. Moon fine she had fainted because her blood pusher leaves and the fact she has'ent been eating and the baby's fine were going to keep them her over night" thank god there ok I thought that I did something wrong

"thanks doc can I go and see her and could you do me a faver could you tell are parents about the baby for us" I just want to hug Ally and comfont her so bad

"I think I could slip it in when I tell them what happend and you may shes in room 210 down the hall" yes I got somebody to tell my parents for me

"Thanks doc" I ran down the hall to talk to Ally before her parents

"Als can I come in" I hope she not scared

"yea can you give me a hug I need one so bad" I am never letting her go

"better oh yea your parents are in the hall talking to the doctar and I kindy told him to tell are parents about the baby for us" hopefully shes not mad at me

"oh ok made they will go easy on use" after that the door slamed open great mad parents alret

"AUSTIN MONCA MOON HALLWAY NOW" really mad parents I kissed Ally on her check and followed my parents and Allys to the hall

"we are so dissipointed in you taking avange of Ally like that" what they think I took avange of her now I need to seat down

"I did not take avange of her to tell you the truth we don't remimber anything from that night" I am going to tell the truth so made they will go easy on us both

"oh honey what do you mean you and Ally don't remember that night" ok so now she talks

"Alright get comfortable and no one interrupt me so on Trish's birthday party last month there was alcohol and stuff so Ally she though it was juice and I was drinking a little to much so Ally was really not feeling good so I decide to bring her home after that I kinda blacked out so the next morning I woke up in Ally's bedroom naked and not knowing were she was so I got out of bed got dressed and went looking for her to find her on the couch crying so she told me that we had sex's last night I did not know what to think then she told me to get my car out of her yard before her parents got home so then 2 weeks later she was in sonic boom and told me she was pregnant so then the end that what happened" at that point I felt like crying like a baby

"Austin honey were sorry that we got mad at you and now you know the effect of alcohol" at least my moms nice to me

"son im mad but more disappointed in you and Ally" wow my dad did not blow up on me

"Austin your like a son to use were disappointed in both of you it takes to people to make a baby and im happy that your still here for my baby girl you mean the world to Ally so I am proud of" Ally's mom so sweet I am never leaving Ally

"thank you guys I am never going to hurt Ally I am with her forever so can I go and see her" hopefully yes

"go see her she probadly needs you" my dad being really claim today whats with that

"thanks dad" I went into the room Ally was seating on the bed crying

"I heard everything that you said I feel so bad you sound like your traped" I sat on the bed next to Ally and huged her she really needs me I am never leaving her

"Als listen I am here to stay you can't get rad of me I love you so much and whatever you diced for the baby im here adoption or keeping it I am her" she starting to cry more so I am hugging her tighter

"Austin I want to keep the baby and we can be a family all we need is each other" I been hoping to here that forever

"yea lets be a family you me and the baby"

**End of chapter 4**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or there parents **

hopefully you guys like so next chapter telling Jimmy Star Austin boss. tell me what you though what was going to happen to the parents and I will put it in the begging of the chapter

Love pswenson


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Telling Jimmy Star

shout outs to

Ausllybade4ever your welcome

karynitaAusllyandkick thanks glad you like it

keep the reviews coming more shouts outs

Austins p.o.v

Ally finally gets to leave the hospital then I am taking her home and after I am going to talk to Jimmy Star my boss I am kinda scared of what hes going to say my career has just begin

"ready to go Als" hopefully I cant eat hosptial food anymore

"yes lets get out of here I hate hosptials" me and her both

"alright so I am taking you home and after I going to talk to Jimmy" I told her she can't come last night because I don't want him to blame her

"ok lets get out of her so I can sleep in my bed and eat ice cream all day" I don't know if that's a carving or she likes ice cream alot that's all she been wanting to eat

"ok I got your bag and the car keys so we can leave now" her parents brought her some clothes so she can change

At Allys house

I the car it was just quite we haven't really sad more then like 10 words sense the break down Ally had last night how I am trapped and were keeping the baby conversation

"I will be back after I talk to Jimmy so are you going to be ok" I hoping she can stay home alone for a little while I am still scared of what happing last night

"yea im fine stop worring me and my ice cream are going to watch grownu ups 2" I am starting to think the ice cream going to take my job as the boyfriend

"bye call if you need anything"

At Jimmy Star office

I have an appment with Jimmy Star I am Austin Moon" I feel like running out the door and never coming back

"yes Jimmy is waiting for you" this secretary nicer then the old one that he had

"hey Jimmy thanks for meeting with me today" Jimmy can be a scary guy if you are on his bad side

"anything for you Austin so whats on your mind" man this is harder then I expected

"I AM GOING TO BE A DAD" I am glad I got that off my chest

"Austin did you just said that your going to be a dad" he looks mad

"yes Jimmy I got Ally pregnant by an accident" now im going to get fire for sure

"Austin your a great performer so I don't care if your going to be a teen dad to tell you the truth my mom had me as a teen so I am going to give you a rise and when Ally has the baby as much time as you need to be with her" wow Jimmy's a great guy

"Thank Jimmy your awsome how can I ever repay you" I have to ask because whatever he wants he gets

"I want you and Ally to raise this kid right and made with both you talents this kid will have both futures" he hopes my baby will be a star will I am hoping his dream becomes true

"thanks Jimmy and me and Ally will try to make that happing will put in ever music class and dance class" I hope we can make that happing

"alright now leave my offices" wow hes back to his old self now I got to tell Ally about what happen

At Allys House

I decide to act said and when ally asks whats wrong become happy and tell her what happen

"hey Als im back" she sitting on the bed with her jar of mint Ice cream it was chocolate chip when I left though

"Austin honey whats wrong did Jimmy fire you oh honey come her I am so sorry" she going to be so mad when I tell her the truth

"nope better he gave me an rise and he expects us to raise the baby right and he wants us to put the baby in music and dance class when its older that's his wishes" Ally has a big smile on her face now

"OMG Austin thats great he must expect great things out of you I am going to write a couple new song for you and we can has Trish book giges and Dez shoot a new music video I am so proud of you" she so happy made I should has her slow down though

"Ally babe your going to need to slow down being busy going to stress yourself out which make me nervous about your health and the baby health" she going to blow up on me because she does that when im wrong and she thinks she right

"made your right I should write one song instead of two or three like I use to do" good now shes on my side

"aright now I have to go home for dinner because my mom say that's I have been spending to much time here" I think my mothers wrong though

"no you can't leave I don't want to be alone my parents are gone please ask your mom if you can stay" her parents left for Africa this morning which make me mad because they left there pregnant teenage daughter home to be care for by her teenage boyfriend

"Als do you want to come home with me so your not alone" her face just light up which make me happy

"can I would you parents mind" she looks so cute when she has her smile on her face

"Als of course grad your bag lets go to my house you can sleep in my bed" she packed a bag when we got home because of last night

"thanks your the best boyfriend ever" of course I am

"and your the best girlfriend" I pulled her in for a kiss and got into my car

**End of chapter 5 **

**I don't own Jimmy star or grown up 2**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Baby poll you can put Boy or Girl or twins pairs on my reviews box till chapter like 7 or 8 then I will tell what the baby is then after baby names **

**Love pswenson**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 back to school

3 months pregnant

**Soo sorry for not updating first I was in the hospital getting a ct scan of my brain then I stated speech and had gymnastics final schools kicking my butt so here the story**

**I had 1 guest say I should have twins boy and girl so keep reviewing**

**Just to let you know Austin and Ally are 17 years old **

Ally's pov...

I like school but not when your the school slut which sucks even though I love Austin

"come on Als I don't want to be late to are first day of senior year" I don't know why he cares so much in February will be parents so we can't even do most of the senior stuff

"i'm coming" I was already ready just taking my time as I am walking out of the house to Austin car as hes smiling at me

"you look scared whats wrong" he's an idiot for not knowing that I don't want to go

Austin pov...

"you look scared whats wrong" I know Ally already told me she scared to go back to school but there something else wrong

"I just don't want to go back Austin I wish I could just be at home and away from the drama" I wish I could help more and let her stay home but her parents would never let her

"I know Als I made sure we have all the same class and so if anything happens I will be there like a snap of your fingers" I made Ally drop all her IB class so when the baby comes she will have time for the baby and not to much work to catch up on

"I know Austin and i'm glad you did that but I am still so scared" I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers

"you ready to go in the school I will hold your had the whole way through to your locker then to class and I will be caring you backpack all day so you don't hurt the baby" I don't want her carrying anything to heavy for her shes my girl and that's my baby

Ally's pov...

"thanks Austin I think I am ready to go into the school now" Austin is a great guy he loves me so much and I wish I could repay him for everything he doing for me

"alright I will get out and grad your backpack and mine and come over and grab your hand then when we get into school if people start staring just don't pay attention ok Als and I love you so much so only pay attention to me and Trish and Dez" Austin so sweet got out of car walked over to him when I stand you can see a little baby bump showing and Trish told me over the phone let people stare there just jealous you have nothing to hide its just a baby

"thanks for carrying my backpack"

"no problem Als I will do anything for you"

"And I appreciate that so much" I kissed his cheek as he opened the school door and my worst nightmare has began

"its ok Als just keep hold my hand" I am never let going of his hand then Austin ex girlfriend Kira walked by

"hey Austin I see your dating a slut" I use to like Kira when we were kids but know she just plane evil and she kinda a bitch (sorry for my language that's how I talk like in my thoughts)

Austin pov...

"hey Austin I see your dating a slut" wow she just crossed the line

"Kira leave use alone Ally my girlfriend and that's my baby and I don't care what you have to say" I am sticking up my girl and are baby

"Austin you can always dump her and come back to me I am the cheerleader captain and the hottest girl in school and your the hottest guy in school we belong together" gross she crazy right I will never dump Ally and I don't care for her

"bye Kira come on Ally lets go to math class and let this crazy person alone"

"we belong together Austin I will get you to be mine" ok she official annoying the shit out of me

"are you ok Als" I always ask like ever min or 2

"yea she just the first of many right and we should get to class to tell Mr.O' Connell when I will be gone in February " I forgot about telling the teacher man this sucks

"hey Trish whats Dez doing" Dez is always doing something stupid or say something stupid but he is an idiot

"oh well he has a pet mouse in his locker that hes talking to and I actually think the mouse like it my boyfriend met be replacing me with the mouse" wow ok now Dez is crazier then I thought

"i'ts ok trish hes just lonely because Austin been with me for the last 3 months so I don't think he's replaceing the mouse with you I think hes replacing the mouse with Austin" my best friend replacing me with a mouse ok that's kinda creepie but I have been with Ally alot but she needs me I am going to talk to him

"Als im going to try and Dez to talk to me"

"ok I will wait with Trish"

"hey man whats up" hopefully hes not made at me

"Mickey wait here I am going to talk to Austin. Hey hows daddy world" daddy world what the hell

"its fine I guess I love Ally and my baby and quick question why the hell do you have a mouse in your locker?" I really have to know whats his problem we tell each other everything

"well I got him from the pet store after you told me about the baby so I got him and hes a better friend then you because he care" now I feel bad

"sorry man I have been so busy with the baby and that I kinda forgot about everyone this summer to be with Ally" its the truth I barely talk to my parents I work two jobs Meldy Diner and my music career

"its alright I forgive you its not like you will be this busy after Ally has the baby because she the mother she does all the work"

"Austin Ally's crying she went to the bathroom Dalles and some other people were being mean to her" dang it this is my fault

"thanks Trish which bathroom" I have to find her and ask her if she ok she mean the world to me

"she down the hall she seemed really sad and her face was truning pale" this sucks

"ok Trish lets let Dez and the mouse be you get Mr.O'Connell and I will go and talk to Ally at least try?"

"why do you need the teacher Austin what going on"

"Some times Ally blood purser get low or high and she faints so she needs me"

"ok Austin go fast I will get the teacher" this sucks why can't people mind there on fucking business and leave my Ally out of this

"AUSTIN MOON CAN YOU READ THIS IS THE GIRLS ROOM" wow girls are wired and I can to read I am just cheaking on Ally so I don't care

"yea I can read so now you guys listen get out I need to find Ally and talk to her" "there you are Ally I was so scared when Trish told me about what happen" I should have not left her side

"Austin I can't do this I can't stand that people stare its not like they haven't seen a pregnant teen in there life its all over the place"

"it's ok Ally shh I am here and I am not going nowhere"

"thank you Austin it means the world to me how much you care" my Ally she so sweet

"Ally Dawson Austin Moon whats going on class started almost 30 min ago and another student runs in saying that I need to find you guys" man that guy creeps me out

"sorry its just some students were pushing Ally's buttions and she did'ent want to come back to class so I though when her friend told me she ran to the bathroom that because of her blood pursher was high or low she fainted so I told Trish to get you sir" wow hes not looking mad he looks kinda shocked

"alright so are you guys coming back to class or go to the principle office so ms. Dawson can be homeschool made you two mr. Moon because that will happen alot so if you can't handle it then public schooling not for you" he does have a point but I still don't like him

"Can I talk to Ally sir then we will decide"

"go ahead I will be in my classroom teaching"

Ally's pov...

"Als what do you want to do because the creepy teacher has a point that if you can't handle it you should be homeschooled" now I have started to cry I don't know anymore what I want

"Austin I don't know made we could see how many credits I have and I could just graduate and you could stay here not having to worry"

"Ally I well always worrie and if you want to leave highschooled that's all right I support you 100% this is your choice I am not stopping you" he cares that much I just can not do this anymore

"ok lets go talk to the pricple about this and could you help me up I am not use to sitting on the ground this long" I feel bigger and bigger everyday

"ok hand me your hand"

"Thanks now to the offices"

"hi were here to talk to Dr. Tucker about me graduating early"

"name" I still haven't met the pricple I know who he is because he wighes alot like 500pundes more or less

"Ally Dawson"

"Alright go on back"

"thank you" hes offices is huge but he is a huge man

"good morning how may I help you" he seems nice

"im Ally Dawson and I was wourdering if I ahve a enough credits to graduate early" hopefully enough

"yes you have more then enough with your IB class and honers class you have 87 and you only need 80 so now may you like to tell me way you want to graduate so early" I never though he was going to ask

"well I am around 3 months pregnant and so this morning some people were making fun of me and were saying some hurtful things"

"understandable I will call your parents and send you your diploma in the mail"

"thank you so much I appreciate it" I am free from high school

"Austin he said I can graduate I am free"

"thats great how about we go out for lunch scince we missed most of the day" I am done with school best feeling ever

"alright lets go and I will tell Trish later"

**End of chapter 6**

**Don't own Austin and Ally **

**Don't own the teacher or principle and the teacher is actually creepy and the principle at my school weighs 586  
**

**still baby gender and how many on dubute **

**what should the next ep be ether **

***Trish getting ****pregnant**

***Ally finding out what the baby should be**

***Austin and Ally moving in together**

***Austin proposing to Ally**

***or anything you want I am a open book remember**

**thanks for reading and keep reviewing **

**love Pswenson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so this chapter is one you must read**

**I had no reviewers so I came up with this chapter on my own so bare with me**

5 months pregnant

Ally's p.o.v

today me and Austin are finding out the sex of your baby I am exited because then we can set up the nursey in my house

"Als ready to go to the doctors"

"yep just puting my flats on" I hate wearng shoes it sucks

"Alright lets go see my baby girl"

"Why do you always think the baby's a girl"

"because then shes a daddy's girl if it a boy then hes a mommy's boy so I am hoping for a girl"

At the doctors office

Austin p.o.v

I am so exited to find out what my baby then we can name it

"Als you ok" I always ask Ally hate doctars

"yea just thinking that what if there something wrong"

"Ally hon the baby fine there nothing to worry about"

"Ally Dawson the doctors ready"

"you ready Ally I will be by your side the how time"

"alright"

In the room

No one p.o.v

"Ally you can sit up here Austin you can sit next to her how far are you now"dr say

"5 month and 3 weeks"Ally says

"ok so do you two want to know the sex of the baby"dr say

"yes!" both Ally and Austin say

"ok so this might be cold at first" Dr say "so there your baby's head has lots of hair and the arms the tiny feet this baby's a little girl"

Austins p.o.v

I got my little girl yes

"hold on there's another foot"

"what do you mean there another foot Austin did I hear that right"

"yea doc whats going on" my baby's an alien my little girl she so young

"no guys the baby does not have three feet Ally's caring twins see here the other head and arms and it looks like you guys got yourself another girl"

"yes two girls Ally that means two daddy's girls"

"ok Austin two daddy girls also two more girl your out number"

"man that sucks for me and Dez" out number by girls that sucks

"Ally I am little worry about your baby's wight both your baby's wight around 1 pound each and most twins are born early so I am putting you on bed rest for every other day till these baby are born so they can gain weight"

"what I can't do that I have two jobs and I am a runner" I feel bad Ally the most active person I know she runs evey moring around two or more miles

"well if you want these baby's to be born health no more running and made cut down to one job were you can work every other day"

"Doc I will be by her side I will help her so are babies grow thank you come on Als we have to tell are parents"

"thank you Austin I will see you two in three weeks instead of six week so we can cheek on the weight gaining"

In Austin car

Ally's p.o.v

"So you got the cads for are parents they are gain freak out big oh and did you tell Trish and Dez to come to"

"yes Ally everything token care of made these is why ate baby's don't why much your stressing yourself out"

"No I am not how could you be so mean"

"Ally I am not being mean I am just worried about yours and the health of the girls"

"I know I am just scared about what if somthing happens" Now I am crying I have been trying not to cry

"I know Als and I am sorry if it seem that I am mean its just I love you so much and I care so much please stop crying"

"I love you too Austin and I am sorry that I told you that your mean"

"its ok Als lets tell are parents about are girls"

**End of chapter 7**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**baby name poll two first two last try like music names or creative names not name like Anna **

**Next chapter is there parents and friends finding out the sexs of the babys**

**Love pswenson**


End file.
